


Born To Die

by Nikizakisakura



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikizakisakura/pseuds/Nikizakisakura





	Born To Die

Born To Die

宋温旭 x 袁俊

1.浴室

袁俊刷卡打开房间的门，等了一会身后高跟鞋踩出的细碎脚步声，才推开门走进房间。穿着长裙的女人小心翼翼地踩着高跟鞋跟进房间，手足无措地在门口站了一会，才慢慢地走到床边坐下。  
这个女人是袁俊在酒吧在遇到的。穿着白色的长裙，却画着刻意的浓妆，脚尖落地时绷直了身体，仿佛是第一次穿上高跟鞋。袁俊看着她在门口站了一会才小心翼翼地走近吧台，小声问酒保要了一杯酒。  
然后他们就到了这间旅馆。  
袁俊单膝跪在床上，浅浅地亲吻上女人的嘴唇。女人的反应有些僵，手附在他的胸口，不知道是不是想要下意识地推开他。然而此时她已经被袁俊顺着小腿的丝袜向上掀起裙子，露出了一截大腿的皮肤和吊袜带。  
女人把袁俊向外推了推，低下头小声说，“我们……先洗澡吧？”  
袁俊站起来看了一眼她现在的样子，浅色的长裙和黑色的吊袜带看起来又骚又纯情。  
“好。”袁俊解下领带挂在椅背上，说，“那我先去了。”  
袁俊站在浴缸里怔怔地看着花洒里落下的水。他想知道外面那个充满矛盾的女人为什么装扮成这样，为什么会走进酒吧，又为什么会跟着他走进旅馆。虽然作为一夜情而言想这些东西显得有些无关紧要。但是他越是试图不去想，那些念头越是飞旋着黏在他的脑内。  
所以袁俊被按在瓷砖上的时候还有点懵。明明脸上冷冰冰的，脑子里却是一片混沌，仿佛水蒸气漫进了他的大脑。但是他又是清醒的。因为他看到穿着长裙的女人关掉花洒的水流，跨进浴缸挤进他的两腿间。浴缸有点小，他们几乎紧紧地贴在一起。包括他们半勃的阳物。袁俊突然意识到这不是女人，这是个男人。  
丝毫不在意袁俊震惊的眼神，宋温旭一边掀开裙子从女式内裤里掏出自己的阳物，一边漫不经心地拉上浴帘。周围的一切都消失了，只剩下这一片小小的空间。他看着袁俊的脸，笑着说，“都说你不会被人得手，这不就被我抓到了吗”  
宋温旭模仿他先前的样子，在袁俊的眉骨，眼睑，鼻尖落下细碎的亲吻，唯有到嘴唇的时候轻轻地咬着他的嘴唇。最初袁俊还有些吃痛，但是声音被渐渐加深的吻堵在喉咙里，变成了暧昧的呻吟。  
分开时袁俊靠在浴缸里深深地吸了口气，又缓缓地吐了出去，“你给我下药了。”  
听出了这不是疑问句，宋温旭审视了一下对方被劣质口红抹花的嘴唇笑着说，“是呀。”  
说完他伸出手指摩挲这袁俊的嘴唇，脸上浅浅地笑意在水汽的浸润下显得格外温柔。他笑着说，“所以今晚你是我的了。”

因为被下了药，袁俊的身体少了些抵抗，更多地是在初次被进入的胀痛过去后开始隐隐地渴望男人能进入到更深的地方。还带着假发的宋温旭把头埋在他颈肩，浅浅在锁骨上印下牙印，转而又用舌头抚平它。而他下半身的动作就没了这些温情，他把袁俊的腿张到极致，整根抽出又整根插进去。袁俊用手背死死地按住眼睛。这个男人到现在都没有脱下他用来伪装的裙子。半湿半干的裙摆扫过袁俊的前面，不禁让他在黑暗中产生一种倒错的快感，原本只是半勃的阳物现在完全的硬了起来。  
袁俊能感觉到男人的性器在他的后穴粗暴的出入，也能感受到男人的手游移在他身上，手指掠过腰窝和大腿内侧，画出一道色情的弧线。他也不知道他此时身体里是痛苦更多还是快乐更多。  
“你就这么害怕吗。”  
忽然袁俊听到对方这么说了一句。声音低低的，像是在呢喃，又像是在嘲笑。  
袁俊放下手背，睁开眼看向身上的男人。宋温旭不知何时已经扔掉了假发，劣质口红也已经掉得差不多，露出了原本的嘴唇。此时的他已经彻底地掀下了伪装。  
“害怕？”袁俊拉长音调问。他抬起手把自己沾湿的前发向后抄了一把，但还是有几缕头发落在额头上。他又重复了一遍，“害怕？”  
袁俊突然揽住宋温旭的脖子，抬起上半身送上一个带有些许侵略性的吻。分开时嘴唇间拉出一道淫糜的线。  
“怕你费尽心思下了药却不行？”  
宋温旭愣了愣，然后俯下身，继续了刚才的吻。

袁俊隔了一个月才再来到那间酒吧。坐到吧台上的时候，相识的酒保还问他怎么好久不来了。袁俊胡诌了一句最近很忙搪塞了过去。而他点的酒刚放到他面前，他的边上坐下了一个女人。  
宋温旭这次没有再做上次故作蹩脚的装扮，穿着热裤和吊带衫，熟练地踩着细高跟。  
一个月前的记忆突然又回到袁俊的脑内。他看着对方扑闪的假睫毛突然有点心累，自己就被这样一个男人给上了。  
“又见面了。”宋温旭笑着说。  
袁俊皱了皱眉，移开视线，说，“你认错人了，我们是初次见面。”  
宋温旭笑得更开心了，“怎样都好。我今天来是想和你商量一件事。”他从烟盒里抽出一根细长的女烟递给袁俊，接着说，“我想和你做固定炮友。”

2.Runaway（U & I）

袁俊开始过上了规律的健康生活，至少在他的同事眼里是这样的。  
每个星期五绝不加班，星期六约中饭也不会出现，晚饭看情况。康俊龙曾经来打探过情报，旁敲侧击套他是不是有女朋友，也是无功而返。  
不是女朋友，就是一个固定炮友而已。袁俊想。真要说出来他们得吓一大跳。毕竟袁俊自己都没有想过自己会有一个固定炮友。  
打发了曹志顺，他打开微信又看了一眼置顶信息最后的一句话，老时间老地点，来自Dogran。  
想想也很可笑。他们两个人相遇的第一个晚上就从浴室做到床上。甚至袁俊还记得某一个星期五的旅馆里，自己后背被推在窗玻璃上温润又冰凉的触感——Dogran很“体贴”地让他隔了一层浅白的窗帘——隔了一层纱就仿佛隔绝了全世界，他们在窗边接吻，做爱。袁俊的腿缠在Dogran腰上，他的后穴在抵抗Dogran的进入，然而他的腿却催促他进入地更深。他们可以说是最亲密的人。然而即便如此，袁俊仍然不知道他的真名。他只知道那个人的微信ID是Dogran。想必对他而言自己也只是柠栀。  
他有的时候觉得Dogran什么也不在意。但是想来也可能只是因为他们彼此之间仍然是陌生人。  
柠栀看了一会手机，还是点开对话框。  
柠栀：今天晚上我有事  
他手上顿了顿，又补上一句。  
柠栀：下个星期再见  
他本来还想加上一句抱歉，但是想想又删掉了。  
点击发送以后他把手机扔到一旁，重新开始手头的工作。  
其实刚才久诚过来说的就是今天，星期五晚上的事。他倒也直入主题，站在柠栀桌子边上就开始批评他最近脱离团队不团结，几次聚餐都不出现，再这样下去影响团队气氛，所以今天晚上吃饭唱歌一条龙必须来。柠栀找了几个借口，比如回家陪妹妹复习，都被久诚驳回，并且久诚大有你要是不松口我就站在这里不走了的架势。柠栀实在受不了他那张嘴皮子，听他逼逼叨听多了会折寿，所以只能答应了下来。  
过了不知道多久，手机屏幕又亮了起来。柠栀打开微信的消息提示，消息内容很短，就只有一个字。  
Dogran：哦  
柠栀对着这个字看了好几秒，实在看不出什么情绪。他想也许这才是对待炮友的正确态度。

实际上，当天晚上，在KTV里，柠栀就后悔了。  
那个时候柠栀正被久诚勾着合唱一首歌。久诚不管唱什么歌都和吼军歌一个调调， 柠栀越唱越觉得头疼。就在他走神的时候看到门外闪过一个短发女人的身影。唱完这首歌他立刻借口上厕所走出房间。  
刚一出房间柠栀就看到Dogran靠在走道的墙上抽烟。  
柠栀关上门走到Dogran面前，“好巧。”  
Dogran夹着烟倚在墙上也不说话，只是直直地看着柠栀。过了许久才对着柠栀吐出一口烟，不等他说话就掐灭了烟头把柠栀拉进男厕所。  
所幸男厕所里没人，他们顺理成章霸占了一个隔间。  
他们刚挤进隔间，Dogran就锁上门，把柠栀推在门上接吻。柠栀觉得此时的Dogran有从未有过的急切，混着奶油味的烟味迅速占领了他的口腔。Dogran的手已经把他的衬衫下摆从裤子里抽了出来，笨拙地解开他的皮带，扯下他的内裤。  
柠栀强硬地推开Dogran。他喘了口气，用手指关节遮住嘴唇，小声地警告，“别在这里！”  
但是他知道这句话没有任何说服力。因为他相信Dogran也感觉到了，他们两个都勃起了。  
所以Dogran也就根本没理睬他这句话，自顾自地拉开自己热裤的拉链，从内裤里掏出自己的，和柠栀的贴在一起。  
柠栀也不再拒绝，右手覆盖上Dogran的手，两个人一起套弄了起来。  
很快柠栀先射了。他手里虚握着Dogran的阳物，感受到Dogran的嘴唇不安分地贴在他的嘴角。  
“我想上你。”Dogran吻着他的嘴角说，“就在这里。”  
柠栀立刻想要挣脱Dogran开门出去，但是立刻被翻身堵在这个狭小的隔间。Dogran勃起的阳物紧紧地贴着他的屁股。  
“我帮你口出来。”柠栀几乎是在恳求。  
Dogran不为所动地挺了挺腰。冠状沟划过柠栀的穴口，这让柠栀立刻就回想起了他的形状。  
柠栀反手勾住他的手臂，“不和你开玩笑。我朋友还在等我。”  
“我不进去的话，那你以后得给我点什么好处。”Dogran说。  
“我觉得我亏了。”柠栀干巴巴地说。  
“是你赚了。”Dogran亲密地亲吻他的脖颈，“你也很想要的。”  
柠栀沉默了一会，说，“好。”  
Dogran也没有放开他，而是拍了拍他的腿说，“夹紧点。”说完他就把阳物塞进柠栀的大腿根之间，像平时进入他身体时那样抽插起来。  
突然隔间外传来了开门声。随后是康俊龙的声音，“柠栀？在不在？”  
柠栀伏在门上的身体一僵，咬住自己的手指不敢说话。Dogran的气息喷在他的锁骨上，下面的动作没有丝毫停顿，一下又一下地顶在他的根部。门外康俊龙似乎是进来转了一圈，在隔间外停留了一会才走出厕所。柠栀松开自己的手指。背后的Dogran伸手摸了一把他的前面。柠栀知道自己又勃起了。  
“他是谁？”Dogran一边替他撸，一边低声问。  
“和你没关系，”  
Dogran拖长音掉说，“你‘朋友’？”  
听到他刻意加重的两个字，柠栀哼了一声，“是又怎么样？”不等他回答又接着说，“难道你没有？”  
柠栀听到身后的人在自己的肩膀上低声笑了起来，仿佛是真的遇到了很好笑的事。

3.本能

Dogran觉得他和柠栀终于进入了一般意义上的炮友关系。这是他最近才领悟到的事。  
虽然他们的关系开始得很不愉快，但是总算维持在平稳状态。每个星期五他们见面就做爱，在房间的任何一个可能的地方。有的时候后背被地毯蹭疼了，做完之后柠栀就会歪着头趴在他边上。柠栀会有一搭没一搭地和他说说这个星期发生的，有新闻，也有自己的事。  
Dogran很喜欢看柠栀蜷着腿倚在沙发里抬起眼睛他的眼神，也喜欢看他抓着窗帘跪在地上时起伏的后背，以及在浴室里聚在他锁骨里的水滴。他们的夜晚浓厚又漫长，Dogran每次都会希望时间停在这一刻。  
但是自从他们先后从KTV厕所出去他们的星期五就没那么多余兴了。一直以来都是柠栀说他听，他不问柠栀也不多说。所以现在柠栀不说，他不问，那他们之间就只剩下做爱了。  
偶尔Dogran也会想想他第一次见到柠栀时候的事。其实他早就知道柠栀这么个人，经常坐在吧台一个人喝酒，去搭讪大多都是碰壁，形容冷峻的男人。他曾经混进Bottom们之中听他们谈论柠栀，听他们不着边际的性幻想。他抽着Black Devil甜甜地吐出一口烟，心想人最丰富的就是想象力果然没错。  
但是等Dogran看到柠栀本人，他便知道之前的传言和臆测是真的，也都是虚幻的。他在看到柠栀的第一眼就已经想象出对方被绑住双手，被迫打开身体，被羞耻染红面颊，但是眼神却仍旧不甘又屈辱地瞪着自己——兴奋感顺着脊椎往上爬，很快就窜到Dogran的大脑。  
Dogran是一个行动力很强的人。他立刻就展开了自己的行动。首先他远远地观察了他几个星期，想了一个拙劣的计划，。随后立刻就实行了。没有料到一切进行地都很顺利。唯一的缺憾是他一旦得手了一次就想要第二次。于是他又去酒吧蹲了柠栀一个月。  
Dogran想现在这所有的一切大约只是回归常态。尽管现在两个人做完躺在床上，他想索吻都不知道怎么开口。他不计后果地闯进柠栀的生活，事到如今却胆怯了。

今天的房间是Dogran开的。他在微信上发完房间号就扔开手机，坐在沙发上看向窗外。  
他们之间还有一个心照不宣的约定。当时他只想到一些床上的事，做点有些许出格的事。但是现在又想索取一些别的。尽管Dogran也知道这不现实。他想和柠栀保持距离，但又想进入他生活的每一秒。他想成为柠栀身边最特殊的一个人，但是他明白柠栀根本不止他一个炮友。想到这里他又会后悔为什么在柠栀还会和他闲聊的时候不只是做一个听众。他们保持肉体关系已经有了两个多月，却还不知道对方的真实姓名。或许到了最后，对柠栀而言Dogran也还是Dogran，这个随口定下的约定也根本不会实现。  
Dogran听到门外传来渐近的脚步声。他听得出来这是柠栀来了。柠栀总是只解开领带就穿着衬衫赴约，皮鞋落在地毯上的声音厚重而沉闷。现在Dogran已经把刚才所有的想法扫进角落，他现在整个心都悬在门外。他想下次应该告诉柠栀别解领带了，领带很好。  
有时他觉得柠栀就像在逼着他做电车难题，但是事实是柠栀只给他一个机会，一种选择，一条道路。  
Dogran明白自己现在无异于饮鸩止渴。但是他停不下来。

4.Born To Die


End file.
